Brian Doyle-Murray
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | other_names = Brian Doyle Murphy Brian Doyle Murray | occupation = Actor, Voice actor, Comedian, Screenwriter | years_active = 1972–present | spouse = Christina Stauffer (m. 2000–present) | website = }} Brian Doyle-Murray (born October 31, 1945) is an American comedian, screenwriter, actor and voice artist. An alumnus of Saturday Night Live, he is the older brother of actor/comedian Bill Murray and has acted together with him in several films, including Caddyshack, Scrooged, Ghostbusters II and Groundhog Day. Life Murray, one of nine children, was born Brian Murray in Chicago, Illinois, the son of Lucille (née Collins), a mail room clerk, and Edward J. Murray II, a lumber salesman.Bill Murray Biography (1950-)Famous Family Tree: Bill Murray His parents were Irish American and Catholic.Salon.com People | Bill Murray He is the older brother of actors Bill Murray, Joel Murray and John Murray. A sister, Nancy, who is an Adrian Dominican Sister in Michigan, travels around the country portraying St. Catherine of Siena. Doyle-Murray uses his hyphenated name (Doyle is his grandmother's maiden name) because there is another actor with the same name. He was also born on Halloween. Career Murray was a performer for The Second City comedic stage troupe in the early 1970s. He has appeared in numerous films and television shows since the 1970s, including as a featured player on NBC's Saturday Night Live from 1979 to 1980 and from 1981 to 1982. He also was a writer for Jean Doumanian's sixth season from 1980 to 1981, making him one of the few cast members to work for all three producers of SNL (Lorne Michaels, Jean Doumanian, and Dick Ebersol). He was a regular performer on The National Lampoon Radio Hour, a comedy program syndicated nationally to some 600 stations from 1973 to 1975. Co-workers on the Radio Hour included Richard Belzer, John Belushi, Gilda Radner, Harold Ramis and his younger brother Bill. He appears in most films that star his brother, Bill Murray. However, he has also landed a series of roles in other films. He memorably appeared as Chevy Chase's uptight boss in 1989's National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, and co-starred as an arcade business owner in the 1992 film version of Wayne's World. He also landed a small but important role as assassin Jack Ruby in 1991's JFK. He was also seen in the 2002 Disney movie, Snow Dogs. His most recent role was in 2009's 17 Again. He is a frequent television guest star, prominently on a string of Yes, Dear episodes playing Mr. Savitsky. He was also Mel Sanger, the bubble boy's dad, on Seinfeld, and played Joe Hackett's cranky high school baseball coach on a 1992 episode of Wings. He was also a co-star of the Fox TV series Get a Life from 1991 to 1992, and he had a recurring role as sports editor Stuart Franklin on the Fox/UPN TV series Between Brothers from 1997 to 1999. He played Shawn Spencer's grandfather on the episode "The Old and the Restless" on the USA Network TV Show Psych. He is named as the only man James Lipton has ever called a coward in an episode of Arrested Development. He currently has a recurring role as Mr. Ehlert, owner of the car dealership where Frankie and Bob work on the ABC-TV Series The Middle. Voice work Murray is known for his distinctive gravelly voice. He has voiced The Flying Dutchman on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, a small role as the Grandfather on Lloyd in Space, ''Coach Gills on Cartoon Network's ''My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Captain K'nuckles on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and as Maggie's dad on Disney Channel's The Buzz on Maggie. He has also appeared as "Salty" in the Family Guy episode "A Fish out of Water". He is the voice of Jack the barber on King of the Hill. He also voiced the mayor in the Ghostbusters Videogame. As of 2010, he is also the voice of the Grandfather in Comedy Central's The Goode Family. He was addionital voice actor on Disney films Robin Hood & Home on the Range but he was uncredited Celebrity impersonations on SNL *Albert Einstein *Colonel Tom Parker *Howard Baker *Jerry Falwell *Jody Powell *Ken Anderson *Leopoldo Galtieri *Rod Serling *Sid Vicious Filmography * Saturday Night Live (TV series) (was a feature player from 1979–1980 and from 1981–1982; wrote for the show from 1977–1982) * Caddyshack (1980) – also co-writer * Modern Problems (1981) * National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) * The Razor's Edge (1984) * Sixteen Candles (1984) * Club Paradise (1986) * Scrooged (1988) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) * JFK (1991) * Get a Life (TV series) (1991–1992) * Wayne's World (1992) * Groundhog Day (1993) * 2 Stupid Dogs (1993) * Cabin Boy (1994) * Smart Guy (1997) * Frosty Returns (1992) * Jury Duty (1995) * Waiting for Guffman (1996) * Between Brothers (TV series) (1997–1999) * As Good As It Gets (film) (1997) * Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) * Stuart Little (1999) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2000) * Bedazzled (2000) * Yes, Dear (2001-2006) * Getting Hal (2001) * ''Snow Dogs (2002) * Teamo Supremo (2002) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005) * Jade Empire (2005) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) * El Chavo (animated series) (voice 2009-present) * 17 Again (2009) * The Goode Family (2009) * The Middle (2009) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010) References External links * Category:1945 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American film actors Category:American screenwriters Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American comedians of Irish descent Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Living people Category:Second City alumni de:Brian Doyle-Murray es:Brian Doyle-Murray fr:Brian Doyle-Murray it:Brian Doyle-Murray fi:Brian Doyle-Murray